Love Without Condition
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: Sequel to Love Game, Lala, and PokerFace. The two brunette brothers decided to introduce each other to their partners the day after they both got together.


_**Title: **__**Love Without Condition**_  
_**Author: **__Izzy-Lawliet _  
_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything associated with Square Enix. _  
_**Pairings:**__ Roxas/Sora, Cloud/Leon_  
_**Rating: **__T_  
_**Warnings: **__AU, Yaoi, OOC-ness, suggestive sexual content_

_**Summary:**__ The two brunette brothers decided to introduce each other to their partners the day after they both got together. _

**Author's Note: **I needed to write. I haven't written for like a year, and I miss it dearly. I'm not completely sure how this is all going to go down. And this is all my brain can spit out at the moment. Really. It sucks. Maybe later I'll be able to write some more. I think this is all I have on this story. I'm thinking of starting other stories, in other fandoms, but I'm not sure. Hmm….I may go work on some other stories that I started forever ago.

So I hope you all are happy with this short little thing for now. It's all I can give you concerning this plotline. Sorry.

_**AHHHHH! **_Screw it! I tried and looked and looked for a song to fit this and I couldn't find anything, I was about on the verge of pulling out all my hair and banging my head against the wall I was so irritated. So we're just gonna have to deal without this one being a songfic. Poopie, I know. But I have nothing else.

And one more thing, this isn't just going to be a oneshot, I'll most likely have more chapters to this. But later.

**XxX**

Roxas' hand seemed clammy in Sora's as they walked in step quickly towards the small coffee shop to get out of the rain. When the two had stepped out doors, it was only a slight drizzle and that hadn't bothered them at all, they had even stopped for a moment to play around in it. But as the thunder increased and lightning lit up the day with an eerie light, rain poured down in sheets and completely soaked the teens from head to toe.

That night they had spent in each other's arms, only getting up when Sora had received a threatening phone call from his brother to meet him and his new boyfriend at the place they were now headed to. Sora was actually looking forward to meeting his brother's love interest and what was so appealing about him that he caused Leon to be celibate until it was him that he had sex with. It just didn't make sense as to how this man made his brother feel. The young brunette figured he'd discover it for himself once they got to the meeting place.

"Are we almost there, Sor?" Roxas asked as he was tugged just a bit further to be completely under the shade.

"Yeah, just another block. I hate the fact that I don't have a car yet." Sora mumbled and grumbled as they continued to jog through the ran, noticing they were basically the only two living beings daring to venture through this horrible weather.

Roxas frowned as Sora's eyebrows furthered together in thought as they turned a corner and entered a small shop. Once the door was opened they were greeting with the aroma of strong coffee, the heat of the store and the sound of the customers conversing with each other. Nothing seemed more nostalgic than this as Sora walked over to his brother and shook his spikes with great gusto to drench his dry brother and the blond he was with in cold rain rater.

"Sora! Goddammit! You're gonna pay for that when we get home!" Leon said, wiping water off his face in an angry matter as he apologized to the other and gave him a quick peck on the lips before pulling them both up.

"Hee hee. You know you won't do anything, _Squall, _you love me too much." Sora teased, hugging his brother and making sure Leon's arms were held tightly so he wouldn't get hit.

"Shut it. Now. I'm warning you."

Roxas and Cloud looked back and forth between each brother with bewildered looks. Instead of asking what the hell was going on, they turned to each other, smiling awkwardly. And to break that awkwardness, Roxas stepped forward and held out his hand. "I'm Roxas!" He said cheerily.

"Cloud." The older blond said as they shook hands and then turned to their partners.

"Great! Roxas, this is Leon. Leon, Roxas." Those two shook and then Sora was introduced to Cloud and that was that. They sat down on the couches and ordered a couple of hot coffees and started catching up. Or…at least Sora and Leon did. They flowed into another language that seemed completely alien to the blonds, and they didn't know how to react to it.

—"_Wow. He's hot, Leon. I approve already." _Sora continued to glance over at Cloud, while talking to his brother but holding onto Roxas' hand.

—"_Oh, no. Not this again. Remember the deal, we _can't _approve of each other's choices until later. It's too soon; _I _don't even really know anything about Cloud." _Cloud looked quizzically at Leon once he heard his name.

—"_Fine. But what do you think of Roxas? I've told you tons of stuff about him. He's the guy that I've sorta been seeing for the last few weeks."_ Sora leaned back against Roxas' chest and kissed his jawbone and softly whispered to him, in English, "Start a conversation with Cloud." Roxas nodded and asked Cloud a question that Sora couldn't really be bothered to catch as his brother replied in Korean.

—"_Oh! This is him?" _Sora nodded enthusiastically, not noticed that his caused Roxas to lightly bite his own tongue, which caused Cloud to chuckle, but ignore it in favor of their non-awkward conversation. —"_Well….then I think I'd be able to decide if I approve of him or not sooner then you'll be able to. But, I have one thing to ask you, to take into consideration while you 'judge' Cloud…"_

—"_Yes?"_ Sora and Leon both looked over to said blonde and noticed a light in his eyes as they caught part of his and Roxas' conversation.

"The only song by ICP that I'm a fan of would have to be 'The Dating Game' the others ones just don't interest me, and that song has many memories to go along with it." Cloud said.

"Would I be disturbed in knowing what those memories are and just _how _they relate to that horrid song? Which I don't understand how _any_one likes." Roxas replied with a smirk and a gleam in his own eyes.

"It's amusing, wrong and disturbing, _maybe _horrid, but funny. And no, you probably wouldn't want to hear those memories." The blond chuckled and looked lost for a moment as his eyes went fogy as though he were remembering exactly what happened during while that song was playing.

Leon and Sora shared an odd look. —_"_Any_ways, just take into account that he's more sensitive than most of the guys I've been with, kay?" _Sora nodded and sat up straighter, ready to observe this guy to be able to give his full opinion on him.

**XxX**

Things actually went pretty smoothly between the four, after Sora and Leon ended their conversation in Korean, they all got along well and decided to head back to the brothers' place for movie and popcorn. Luckily, Leon had driven to the shop and they all spent little to none time getting to the car to escape the rain.

Once they walked through the door, Sora dragged Roxas upstairs, 'claiming' that they needed to change out of their wet clothes.

"Hey! Guys!" Leon called after them, shaking his head while moving to the kitchen after toeing off his shoes to make some popcorn on the stove. He took out the Crisco, put some in his popcorn pot and threw a couple kernals in after turning off the stove.

"The DVD's are in the cabinet in the entertainment center in the living room, go ahead and choose whatever since the boys aren't down here to complain." Cloud nodded and moved to where he was told to after laying the jacket that he borrowed from Leon on the back of the wooden chair at the dining table.

Leon ignored the thump that came from upstairs, the room directly about the kitchen just _happened _to be Sora's room and he could only speculate on what had caused that noise.

———

"_Sora!_" Roxas cried as he landed on his back on the floor. "That hurt!" He whined, looking at the brunette's hovering face hanging off the side of the bed.

"Hey! I thought you liked pain." Sora grinned cheekily.

"Yeah…" Roxas sat up. "I don't see where you're going with this, though." The blond dodged a pillow that was thrown at him playfully. "Jerk!" Roxas said, picking up the pillow and smacking Sora over the head with it.

"Not cool, dude, not cool." Sora replied, picking up the second pillow and retaliating.

Roxas was at a disadvantage, Sora currently had higher ground on the bed and was attacking Roxas relentlessly. Since Roxas had started on the ground, there was no way he could get on the bed. So, conjuring up a plan, he dropped the pillow and dove for Sora's legs, bringing him down onto the bed under him.

"Cheater!" Sora cried.

"I did _not _cheat; I just came up with another tactic." Roxas giggled, kissing Sora's pouting lips with his smiling ones.

"Whatever…" Sora continued to pout, turning his head away. "Jerk."

Roxas laughed out loud and pressed his lips against Sora's, more passionately this time.

———

"Do I even _want _to know what is going on with those two?" Cloud asked, looking to the ceiling once more as it all got silent.

"Probably not, so let's turn up the volume just a little more to be on the safe side." Leon replied, grabbing the remote from Cloud's hand and turning the TV up a few notches. The movie continued on and Cloud ended up laying down with his head on Leon's lap, one of the brunette's hands in his hair while the other shoveled popcorn into his mouth.


End file.
